K Chronicles
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: Chapter 1 introduces young Sarumi. Chapter 2 gives us a peek into Totsuka's past. Chapter 3 shows us the first time Homra bar became HOMRA. Chapter 4 lets us see what happens when team Sarumi is captured. Chapter 5 makes us feel sad that Fushimi is alone on his birthday. Chapter 6 teaches us that Totsuka's girlfriend is a hustler. Chapter 7: HOMRA attempts a shopping trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Each chapter will be a short story about different K characters. All happen before the Anime! They will not always be in order.**

 **Chapter 1: Self Defense**

 _Characters: Misaki Yata, Saruhiko Fushimi_

 _Scene: Yata and Misaki's School_

 _Time: Both are 17 and have not yet met HOMRA_

Misaki Yata stood, stiff bodied, with a knife to his throat. He felt the strong arm wrap around his shoulders holding him back. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. In one swift movement he gripped the wrist of his attacker with one strong grip. He quickly ducked, keeping hold of the other's arm, and twisted it until the person holding the knife was in an arm bar. He mimic a front kick to the face, without actually hitting them, and bent the plastic knife out of the attackers hand as they began to shout. "Ouch ouch ouch! Ok Misaki you win, let go!" Yata released the person's arm. This was his second week in self defense class and yet he was the top of the class. "Sorry, Kai! I got carried away." He held out his hand and helped the other boy off his mat. They both heard their teacher clapping from the back of the room. "Very very good work, Misaki! I could easily see you moving on to the advanced class next semester." Yata smiled from ear to ear with pride until another student muttered, "If he can pass the rest of his classes." Yata's smile vanished as he heard others laughing at the students comment. It was true though. He was failing everything else. He wasn't the smartest person in the world and he always ended up in a fight by the end of the day. Trying to hide his face, Yata walked back to his spot on the floor and sat down among the laughing students. The boy next to him saw his face and, in an attempt to tell everyone to shut up, he stood. The teacher saw him standing above everyone else and called out, "Saruhiko Fushimi? Are you the next volunteer for the demonstration?" Fushimi never volunteered. He tried to sit in the back of the class as much as possible. The only club he ever enjoyed was fencing, because he was the best at it. But he loathed self defense. It wasn't his style to use brutal force and cheap shots over skill in a fight. The only reason he signed up for this class was because Yata begged him to. They were best friends. Wherever Yata went, Fushimi followed. Although it rarely was vice versa. Fushimi would walk away from most situations while Yata stayed to fight head on. But still, at the end of the day when a group of upperclassmen had given Yata a black eye and left him sitting in frustration with a bloody lip, Fushimi would be there for him. "Mr. Fushimi?" The teacher asked again. "I said are you volunteering?"

"I um..."

"Mr. Akito. You will demonstrate and Mr. Fushimi will attack." He sat back down at the back of the room with his clip board. "Begin when you're ready."

Fushimi looked at Yata with a look of regret. Akito was the biggest guy in class. Regardless, Fushimi wasn't going to sit down like an idiot. He walked to the front of the class and picked up one of the plastic knifes. Akito turned his back and prepared for the attack. Nothing happened. The teacher called out as students started to whisper. "Saruhiko, what are you waiting for? Demonstrate the attack!"

"I can't sir."

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"It is an unfair advantage to attack from behind. A true fight is only done when both people are prepared."

"Agreed. But nobody would wait for their victim to prepare themselves."

"I would."

"This class isn't about attacking, it's about defense. Now let Mr. Akito demonstrate defense."

"Yea Fushimi," Akito faced him and spoke with his booming voice. "Defense is about always being prepared for when someone attacks. Like THIS!" He threw a punch towards Fushimi's face who barely dodged it. Akito continued throwing punches and kicks and as Fushimi dodged them he stumbled back further and further until he tripped over a student's leg. Weather they extended it on purpose or not doesn't matter. Fushimi was still on the ground with the entire class laughing at him. The teacher's voice tried to shout over them, "Ok OK enough you lot! Pipe down!" They continued to laugh and Fushimi stood, threw the plastic knife with such force that it stabbed into the wrestling mat and stormed out. Yata watched him shove his way through the door. The laughter died down and Yata just stared at the mat for the rest of the class.

Once class is dismissed Yata stayed to the back of the crowd. He searched the hall for Fushimi. Finally he sees him at his locker, practically burying his face in it. He walked up to him and quietly mumbles, "Hey. Sorry about that, Saru."

"No you're not."

"What?" Yata was surprised by the anger in his voice. "Of course I am."

"You just sat there. I was prepared to stand up for you, but you didn't for me!"

"What was I supposed to do, Saru? What would you have done if it was you."

"I would have followed you," he says a bit sharper now, "I wouldn't have just sat there in that dumb class as if I cared what those other people though of me. You know why? Because my best friend needed me."

"If it's such a dumb class then why did you sign up for it."

"Because YOU asked me to, Misaki!"

"I didn't force you! We don't have to do everything together, ya know! I don't go with you to fencing club."

"I know you don't. You also don't follow me when I walk away from a fight. Or when I've been knocked on my back like an idiot."

The bell rings and Yata turns away with a grunt and heads for the door. Fushimi calls to him, "Misaki! Where are you going!"

"Skipping fourth period. I need some air." He shouts back with a shrill voice, "Have fun in history, Saru."

Fushimi clicks his tongue and takes a few steps towards his classroom. He stops and glances down at his book then towards the door as Yata walks through it. He lets out a sigh... and follows him.

 **Don't forget to review! Next time: Tatara Totsuka travels to a dangerous part of town to get an anniversary gift for his girlfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring**

 _Characters: Totsuka, Kusanagi, Kimiko (OC)_

 _Place: Homra, city streets_

 _Time: Totsuka is 21 so about a year BCK (before Colorless King)_

Tatara Totsuka woke up in his room, sun beginning to shine through the small window. He looked to his right and was met with the view of a sleeping girl, almost 21, fair skinned with her unkempt blonde strands of hair falling over her round face. He picked up one arm and gently brushed her hair off her cheek. She let out a calm breath. He listened to her breath and smiled at her closed eyes, picturing the deep brown eyes underneath that would usually open to wish him a good morning. Not today though. He had to sneak out before she woke. She was laying close to him with her hand on his chest. He gently picked it up and kissed her fingertips. He had brought her to HOMRA a year ago. It was then that she earned her powers. Her gift was the ability to sense other people's emotions through their body heat, and because she knew Totsuka's touch so well it would be difficult sneaking out. Totsuka picked up a blanket from the end of the bed, all the while keeping her hand in his. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. A flame aura engulfed the blanket for a moment and then vanished, leaving the blanket completely warm. He covered the sleeping girl in the heated blanket and she let out a smile in her sleep. He gently slipped his hand out and paused. When she didn't wake up he kissed her head and hurried to change.

Totsuka wasn't expecting anyone else to be up so early, so he was startled upon arriving downstairs to see Kusanagi sitting at the bar smoking. "Ah, Kusanagi-san! Morning."

"Good Morning Totsuka, why are are you up so early?"

"Why not? It's a lovely day! I've got an errand to run."

"Any chance it has to do with your anniversary?" Totsuka stopped suddenly and turned to Kusanagi. "Kusanagi, you remembered?" He let out a grin from ear to ear. Kusanagi glared and then looked back to his cigarette. "Don't be so honored, I just remembered because your girl mentioned it was coming up."

"You are certainly in a sour mood today Kusanagi-san."

"Didn't get enough sleep. I went to bed late because those new kids wouldn't get out of here until 1am."

"Ah yes, Misaki and Saruhiko. They can be a little loud."

"A little?! I'm starting to regret inviting them to join us. That Misaki kid keeps asking me if he can live here! Says his siblings are driving him nuts at home. Well he is driving ME nuts!"

"Kusanagi-san... I don't like seeing you like this. You're being so bitter. If you aren't careful, bitterness will consume you."

"Right," he let out a sarcastic grin, "Because you know all about bitterness." Totsuka didn't answer. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his bonsai tree sitting on the counter. He shuffled over to it and twisted a leaf off the branch. Then with a pleasant sigh he spoke again, "Kusanagi. Before I was officially part of Homra, you let me take my afternoon naps here. Did that annoy you?"

"Sometimes, but I guess I saw how stubborn you were so I knew you would end up sticking around in the end." He laughed and let out a puff of smoke, "Also I liked watching how much you irritated Mikoto."

"Right. You took time to warm up to me. Just give these boys a chance. They are Homra's now. So I guess you could say you are stuck with them."

"You know what Totsuka, one of these days you are going to be wrong about something. But for now... I guess you're right." He puts down the cigarette in an ash tray and nods to the door, "Go on and get your girl something nice now."

"Ah! Thank you Kusinagi-san." He did a respectful bow and hurried out the door. Spring flowers that had fallen from the trees swirled around the streets from the wind. He took a breath of fresh air. "What a lovely spring morning." But it wasn't. The clouds were thick and the air was humid from all the evening storms, but Totsuka was the kind of guy who saw beauty in everything. Most would assume that Kusanagi's comment was rightfully sarcastic because Totsuka really did know nothing about bitterness. But to be honest, he knew everything about it. He hardly showed emotion as a young teen. Because of the lack of love given to him at home by a drunk father and absent mother, Tatara Totsuka knew nothing but misery and abandonment. But one day, when he was in middle school, he saw a couple upperclassmen save him from some bullies. These upperclassmen were Mikoto and Kusanagi. The two best friends probably don't even remember helping Totsuka. Scaring off younger kids was pretty much part of their routine, but still it gave Tatara Totsuka someone to look up to. Because of Mikoto, Homra and his loving girlfriend, Tatara has become stronger than ever before. It's not in skill, but in heart.

Totsuka thought on this with a smile as he strolled the streets of Homra's territory. Everything was quite, despite the crowds moving by him. Nobody really spoke this early because they were too focused on the morning paper or their coffee. Totsuka stopped in front of a small corner jewelry store. He looked into the window at a small ring box with a small ruby gem ring sitting atop it. The ruby was very small but shaped like a heart, making it an appropriate gift for someone like his girlfriend. He went to the door, looked at his watch and seeing that the store should have opened five minutes ago politely knocked on the door. The owner walked to the front with a yawn and opened the door.

About 10 minutes later he was making his way through the streets again, content with his purchase. He had taken the ring out of it's box so he could further inspect and admire it. Suddenly he stopped after hearing a cry for help from one of the alleys. He shoved the ring in his pocket and ran to the sound. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw two larger guys demanding a smaller man's wallet. "Hey!" Totsuka shouted and attempted to tackle them. As they both fell the small gentleman ran away as fast as he could. Totsuka sighed in relief seeing him get away, but his problems were far from over. He felt a grip around his shirt collar and was pushed against the wall of the building. He let out a laugh, one that lacked any nervous sounds, "Come on fellows. Don't you think we can settle this peacefully?"

"Tatar Totsuka?"

"Eh?" Totsuka looked at the face of the thug. He had not seen that face since high school. He let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "Oh come on..."

"Oi! Look who it is? The scrawny little emo kid from high school." Both of the guys laughed. One still kept his gripp around Tatara's collar keeping him against the wall and the other leaned on the wall, arms crossed, next to Tatara so their faces were close enough to hear each other blink. Despite their attempts to intimidate him, Totsuka kept his hands by his side in gently fist. He was ready to fight if he needed to, but he would avoid it at all costs. The larger boy to Totsuka's side laughed and spoke directly in his hear, "What's up Tatar Tot? Still walking the streets by yourself I see. What's wrong? No friends."

"I have friends."

"Oh really? Are they imaginary? Are they hear with us now?" The two let out snickers while Totsuka kept his head high. "No... I just went out to enjoy the morning alone."

"Enjoy? Did the emo kid just use the word 'enjoy'?"

"I'm not emo... and I wasn't in highschool either."

"Oh please you were as cold as ice and still are. You wont even try to defend yourself."

"Defend myself?" Totsuka let out a laugh. "From what? We are just talking." With those words the one holding Totsuka's collar used his free fist to send a fast punch to his gut. Totsuka grunted in response and bent forward gripping his stomach. He still remained positive and let out through his cracked voice, "Nice one. I guess I should practice dodging shots like that huh?" The shorter guy patted Totsuka on the back, "That's right, Tatar Tot. You keep practicing. Oh.. but with who?"

"I told you," he caught his breath again, "I have friends to teach me." The taller thug walked up to Totsuka until they were face to face. "Where are they now?" He sent a punch into his eye and sent Totsuka falling back onto the ground. The ruby ring flew from his pocket and seeing it, he tried to reach out and grab it. "Well well well. What is this?" The one who had punched him reached down and picked up the ring while the other put his foot on Tatara's chest, pressing him onto the ground. "A ring? But for who I wonder." The other laughed, "Well we know it's not for his mother. Right Tatar Tot? Can't get a gift for somebody you don't have." Hearing those words and seeing them laugh over his anniversary gift fueled up the strength Totsuka needed. Using his leg he kicked the thug off of him and sprung upward. "Give me that back... please!" They both stood in awe as an aura started to surround him. "Red aura... no way! The friend you were talking about? You're with Homra now."

"Just give me the ring back." They tossed it in his direction and ran as fast as they could from the ally. One of them shouted behind, "Freak!" Totsuka didn't care though. He couldn't find where the ring had landed. The ally was dark and dirty and filled with rubbish. It could be anywhere.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Homra, Totsuka was exhausted and sore. He had looked everywhere in that ally for almost an hour yet couldn't find the ring anywhere. He lazily made his way up the stairs and to his room. Opening the door he saw her, still sleeping, just as he left her. Silently he curled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waste from behind and kissed her softly on the neck. The first thing she said was music to his ears, "Morning, love."

"Good morning, Kimiko." She rubbed her brown eyes and rolled over to face him. Her eyes were hardly open. She ran her hand down his cheek. "What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Remember, I can feel your emotions and you are upset about something." She then opened her eyes fully and sat up with a gasp, "Tatara! You're eye."

"Oh. It's nothing. I just ran into some old friends."

"And that's how they greet you?"

"Kimiko..."

"I know I know... I promised I wouldn't worry about you. You can take care of yourself blablabla. Still. I don't like the thought of someone hurting you."

"I'm afraid I'm the one hurting you."

"What? What are you talking about." She looked down on him with a confused look as he sat up. "I lost your anniversary gift." She let out a smile and looked at him as if he was the most adorable person in the world. "I see."

"It was a lovely ruby heart ring. I know you said you always wanted a promise ring so i just thought -" Before he could finish she reached forward and carfully removed the small gold hope earing in Totsuka's ear. She slid it up her small pinky finger and, despite being a little snug, fit. "There. Mission accomplished." Totsuka smiled. This is why he loved her so. She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped her arms around her. "Happy Anniversary, Kimiko."

"Kinenbi omedeto, Tatara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dusty Old Bar**

 _Characters: Kusanagi and Mikoto_

 _Place: Homra Bar_

 _Time: Kusanagi is 18 and Mikoto is 16_

The jingle of keys echoed through the dark empty bar. The door opened and Izumo Kusanagi stood there as he pulled the keys from the lock. He breathed in the dusty air, "This is it! It's just like I remember." He walked over to the bar and brushed the dust off it. "Ugh. This bar is pretty worn down. I'll have to order a different one."

"Looks like a dump to me." Kusanagi looked in the direction of the voice. His best friend, Suoh Mikoto was leaning on the entryway looking around the dark bar. He scanned the floors, sofas, tables and windows. If it wasn't made out of wood it was red. "I can see why he named the place Homra. Did you're uncle have an obsession with red or something?" Kusanagi laughed, "You're one to talk, Mikoto." He pulled himself onto the counter and jumped down on the other side behind the bar. He called back as he brushed off the shelves, "Or have you failed to look in a mirror lately?" Mikoto walked in, shut the door, and ran his fingers through his bright red hair. He shot a few skeptical glances at some of the features of the bar and leaned against the counter as his friend brushed off the shelves with much care. Kusanagi had traces of excitement in his voice, "I used to help my uncle run this place as a kid. I mean it's a little outdated but we can fix that. I mean I can picture the place filled with patrons. I'll be the best bartender in the city. You will have your own personal table, of course. And I'll have to reserve a seat for someone special. He let out a wink."

"Izumo, stop trying to convince me you are a womanizer. I know you too well."

"Hey, I have had plenty of girlfriends."

"No. You've gone on plenty of first dates and then the chick never calls you back."

"Well, I don't exactly see you with a bunch of dames around your arms."

"Not interested." Mikoto turned and faced away. He leaned back on the bar and continued to glance about the room. Kusanagi jumped onto the bar and slung his legs around until he was sitting beside his friend. "Those days are over, Mikoto. I actually have a girl chasing me right now!"

"You sure _she_ is chasing _you?_ " Kusanagi elbowed Mikoto's arm. "I'm serious! You know that blonde chick over at the posh high school. The one on their student council?"

"Oh yea. That really uptight one?"

"Yea. I passed her on the street while it was raining and offered to walk her home under my umbrella."

"And she agreed?" Mikoto glanced at him with a doubtful expression. Kusanagi avoided looking directly at him. "Well, she may have insisted she was fine at first, but I insisted to walk her home."

"Oh yea," Mikoto responded with a sarcastic tone, "that will convince her you're not a stalker."

"Come on, Man, there is nothing wrong with trying to be smooth sometimes."

"I don't like her, Izumo. She's too cold."

"Well you are not the brightest beam of sunshine yourself, but we still hang out."

"I mean for you. If my best friend is going to be with someone, it's not going to be some heartless woman." Kusanagi sat silent for just a moment. Then muttered, "That's the first time you called me your best friend. Ya know?" Mikoto just grunted and shrugged. The two boys knew that they were best friends and always had been, but it wasn't in their nature to express feelings like that. To break the awkward silence, Kusanagi hopped off the counter and started walking around the bar. "We will put fish tanks in here to liven the place up a bit. I want nothing but the best on those shelves. Maybe I could get a new bar imported. One with a history, that would be rustic. I guess the red is ok. There are a few rooms upstairs and a lounge back there. I might as well work on those first since I'm going to live here-"

"You're going to live here?"

"Why not?" Kusanagi looked at his friend. Mikoto shrugged, "I just think you would get bored."

"Well... you wanna do something about it, Mikoto?"

"Eh?"

"I mean why don't you come with me. You know we would make some killer roommates." Mikoto looked around the dusty old bar then back to his friend who was wearing a genuine grin. He liked seeing Kusanagi excited like this. "I'll think about it."

"Cool... I don't know why Mikoto, but I feel like this place is going to be something special one day."

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what characters you want to read more about.**

 **Next Time: Yata and Fushimi's first dare by their Homra comrades get's them in a lot of trouble with a dangerous gang.**


	4. The Dare

**The Dare**

 _Characters: Yata and Fushimi_

 _Time: Both boys have just joined HOMRA_

 _Place: "Daku Gang" headquarters_

"Get off me ya moron!" Yata was covered in cuts and bruises. His ginger hair had spots of blood in a couple areas. His blue sweater was torn on the sleeve and neckline. He had put up a great fight, his best since becoming a member of Homra, but his skills were no match to the Daku gang. Two large thugs gripped at his arms and wrists, keeping his fist forced behind his back. He tried using as much resistance as he could to plant his feet, but they were too strong for the young high-school drop out. One of the taller gang members kicked the door open. Yata still cursed at them, "Let go! Get off me! Let go out me!" They did as he asked, letting go with so much force that he face planted in the room. "Misaki!" Yata looked up towards the weak, worried voice. "Saru! I thought you got away." The room was an elaborate penthouse office atop the tallest building in Shizume City. A skinny, cold-faced man shrugged over the desk in front of the window. He stood and walked around the desk to the chair in which Fushimi sat. He set his hand on Fushimi's head and mussed his hair, "Saru, is it? Well I'm very glad you have arrived, son. We couldn't get a word out of him for a while, not even his name." Fushimi jerked his head away, making his seat shake a bit. He pulled on the binds that kept his wrists in place. Yata felt strong hands pull him up by the collar, then pin his arms back once more. One of the gang members shut and locked the door as the thug from behind the desk strolled over to Yata who held his head as high as he could. "Good grief," he groans as he looked Yata up and down, "It took you half an hour to get this one up here? He's scrawny."

"Sorry boss, but he's a lot stronger than he looks."

"I see..." The one they called 'boss' narrowed his eyes at Yata who continued to struggle to free his arms but still kept his head high and his jaw firm. "So tell me, feisty little brat, who do you work for?" Yata doesn't answer and the gentlemen sighs, "I see. It appears you are going to be as quiet as your little friend. And judging by the injuries my boys gave you, you probably aren't broken easily. Your friend on the other hand..." He snaps his fingers. One of his men storms over to Fushimi and kicks the chair out from under him. Fushimi falls onto the floor and the large man kicks the side of his ribs. "Saru! Leave him alone ass hole!" The leader of the Daku gang smiles as Fushimi is pulled to sit on his knees. "I'll leave you both alone, if you tell me who sent you to spy on my gang!"

"Nobody sent us!" The boss nods to his men who begin to brually kick Fushimi before he has a chance to react. Yata tries to pulls his arms free but he isn't strong enough. He just lets his head drop. He hears Saru's groans and painful grunts along with the loud thump of the thug's boot. Soon the sounds are over and all that is heard is the inconsistent panting of Fushimi trying to catch his breath. Yata hear's him whisper his name with a cracked voice, "Mi- Misaki. I'm ok." Yata feels a hand slide around the back of his head. The boss grips the hair above his neck and pulls, forcing his face up. He looks Yata in the eye and smirks, "You're scared aren't you squirt?" Yata doesn't answer. He just spits in the man's face, causing him to let go and wipe his eye. "Why you little shit!" He grabs his jaw and squeezes as his lifts his other fist, but he pauses looking at the tear in Yata's sweatshirt. "Wait.. a minute. What's this?" He still holds Yata's jaw tightly but uses his other hand to pull slightly at the neck of Yata's sweatshirt revealing his Homra mark. "The Red clan?" He glances up at Yata then to Fushimi and lets out a laugh. I violently lets go of Yata and stumbles back to his desk laughing. "Oh this is too much! I knew the Red King was young with a bunch of brats for clansmen but really! I expect more from a king than to allow a couple high schoolers that can't even throw a decent punch into his clan!" Yata tries to jerk his arms free again and shouts, "Don't you dare mock our king! Mr. Mikoto could torch you Dakus with the snap of his fingers."

"Watch your mouth, brat. Or have you forgotten what the snap of _my_ fingers can do to your friend?" Yata shuts up but his eyes are still full of anger. The Daku leader sits back at his desk and leans back in his chair, "So what is this, huh? A dare from your other clansmen to mess with someone in Daku territory? A training exercise? Or are you boys just stupid enough to mess around with my gang in our own territory." Yata doesn't answer, but just lowers his head again feeling like the smallest person in the world. "Silent treatment again,eh? Tch. Have it your way. Boys, get these Homra brats out of my sight."

* * *

Both Yata and Fushimi are thrown from the building through the back alley door. They crash into a bunch of rubbish bins as they stumble out. The gang members laugh as the shut the door behind them, "Farewell, little Homras." Yata, laying on the ground makes a fist and punches the ground in frustration. He looks up and Fushimi has already started to walk away. "Saru... are you ok?"

"No thanks to you."

"Hey! Wait." Yata stands and catches up to Fushimi who is holding his ribs and has a bloody lip. "Saru, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"We shouldn't even be here."

"Well I wasn't going to let Kamamotto call me chicken!"

"So instead you walked right into the one territory Kusanagi says never to go? It was stupid, Misaki. And I was stupid to follow you."

"I'm I'm sorry, Saru. But maybe if we had better fighting skills..."

"Yea well you can ask your precious Mikoto about that. My skills are fine."

"Yea with a knife... but you have to be able to throw a punch too?"

"Why? Why do I have to resort to a barbaric form of self defense just because Suoh Mikoto does?"

"Saru..."

"Let's just get home."

 **Please remember to review!**


	5. Movie Night

_Characters: Fushimi, Totsuka, Kimiko_

 _Time: Exactly One Month BCK_

 _Place: Shizume Movie Theater_

 **Movie Night**

Fushimi slumped into the folding chair at the movie theater. He squirmed a bit to try and adjust his legs. His knees kept knocking the seat in front of him. He grumbled in frustration as the older gentleman in front of him turned and hissed, "Sit still, would ya kid?" As the man turned back around Fushimi glared at him and pushed his glasses up his nose. Fushimi snatched up his drink and quickly began to storm further up the rows. He made his way to the back row just as the lights in the theater went down. As the room grew quiet, Fushimi's attention was draw to the couple at the end of his row... making out. He rolled his eyes away from them and tried to focus on the screen. "Idiots..." A cheery female voice echoed through the room's speakers and said, "Please be quiet and courteous to others and turn off your electronic devices." He slunk into his seat and mumbled, "no," to himself. The projector began to run and Fushimi heard multiple people start grumbling. It appeared there was something blocking the projection. That is when Fushimi realized... it was him. His legs were too long for the rows and his neck was too tall to sit in the back. He was an annoyance to just about every person in there with the exception of the couple spit-swapping in the corner. The older gentleman in the front row shouted again. "You again? Can't you sit anywhere without bothering the rest of us, kid?"

"Cool the jets, old-timer. I'll move," his melancholy voice muttered. He didn't want to see this movie anyway. It was some crappy comedy that would probably have a bunch of sour punchlines, dumb jokes, and stale characters, but it was his day off and he didn't want to just sit around town like a bum. He just wanted a distraction. He didn't want to think about today. He walked down the risers and made a hateful face at the grumbling patron in the front row. He walked down the hall to exit the theater. He lifted his foot and kicked the door to open it so he wouldn't have to remove his hands from his pockets. Someone on the other side stopped the door and said, "Woah! Easy in there! We're trying to balance a lot of popcorn." The cheery voice sounded familiar. The door opened the rest of the way and Fushimi saw who was standing there. Tatara Totsuka with his girlfriend. "Fushimi-san?" He just grunted at the blonde man and the girl standing beside him with two bags of popcorn in her arms. They didn't say anything to one another for a long moment. It was clear that they both had differing opinions of each other. Then the blonde girl beside Totsuka spoke up. "Day off, Fushimi?" He glanced at her without moving any other part of his body and said, "Unfortunately."

"Wait, you don't _like_ days off?"

"I don't expect a couple of HOMRA's to understand. All you ever have is 'off-days', Kimiko-chan."

"Right..." Totsuka stepped slightly ahead to stand between Kimiko and Fushimi then turned back to her and said with a smile, "Why don't you run in and get seats, love?"

"Tatara..."

"Go on. Before the movie starts." She nodded and then looked up at Fushimi as she passed. "See ya." As soon as she had walked away Fushimi shot a glance at Totsuka as if to ask 'are you going to get out of my way or not?' but Totsuka didn't move. "Already ditching this movie, eh Saruhiko?"

"Because I'm used to ditching things, huh?" Totsuka's shoulders dropped. "That's not what I meant."

"Yea I know what you meant. I just want to get a soda is all. Now would you move?" Totsuka glanced down at himself and realized he was in the way. "Oh, Hai. Hai." He stepped aside and forced a smile. But this one wasn't as genuine as his usual ones. Fushimi brushed by him and approached the concession corner. Totsuka called after him, "I guess I'll see you after the movie then?" He didn't receive an answer. He knew Fushimi wouldn't come back though. He would rather waste the money on the movie ticket then sit in the same room as his old HOMRA comrades. Especially today. As soon as Totsuka was out of his sight, Fushimi walked to the main exit and left.

Totsuka spotted Kimiko towards the top of the theater. He sat beside her but her eyes were not on the screen. They were focused back a couple rows. "Love? What's wrong?" Without looking back she just muttered. "Dang, they are not even coming up for air." He looked around her and saw a younger couple making out in the very back row which made him laugh. He put an arm around her and pulled her into him, then kissed the top of her head. "Oh C'mon. We've been like that." She sighs. "I'm just glad three years as a couple has made us a bit classier in public." He leaned forward and pressed his face against hers forcing a smile out of her. "Who says we are?" She turned bright pink and put a gentle hand on his chest to push him back into his seat. "Down boy. We are supposed to be quiet and curtious to others in here. Just read the screen." Her smirk made him want to kiss her even more. "Alright, Kimiko... to be continued, eh?" He picked up his phone to silence it and she did the same. As Totsuka put his phone away he reached for her hand as he did every time they sat beside each other, but she was still gripping her phone and staring at the screen. "Kimiko? What's wrong?"

"I think I know why Fushimi was in a worse mood than usual."

"Why?" She turned the the phone towards him and he read the screen.

November 7th. His birthday.

 **Please Review! And request what characters you would like to hear more from!**


	6. Hustler

**Hustler**

* * *

 _Characters: HOMRA_

 _Scene: Game House_

 _Time: one year BCK_

* * *

"Die! Die die die you little-"

"Eh Misaki, keep it down, would you?"

"Shut up, Chitose. It's an arcade, how can you be 'too loud' in here?" Yata Misaki was battling a single player video game with the bulk of HOMRA around him. Chitose and Eric had gotten tired of him hogging it and gone to play air hockey. The smack of the puck in the plastic goal drew Chitose's attention back to his game. Kimiko-san, who was leaning on the table and had been appointed referee for Eric and Yo's match, said, "Eric wins." He held up his hands in victory and took a bow. "What?" Chitose walked up to Kimiko and pointed at Eric. "He cheated! I wasn't looking! C'mon ref... cut me a break, huh?" He gave her a wink but it didn't remove the stone look of annoyance on her face. "Now look at who can't keep it down." She left him standing there as Eric continued his small victory dance in front of a pissed Chitose. She snickered at the sight as she climbed the stairs to the upper level of the arcade where the billiard parlor was.

The setting changed from the loud clamor of video games to the quieter clopping of pool balls together on the tables, not to mention the aroma of cigarette smoke that clouded the room. She walked up to Tatara Totsuka who was planning his next move. "Hey love." She kissed the cheek of her boyfriend as he focused on the billiard table. "Hey..." He wrapped an arm around her waist and held the pool stick in his other hand, but didn't take his eyes off the table as Kimiko looked as well. "Ah, can't get your last ball in without knocking in the 8 ball as well? Tough luck."

"That's what he gets for challenging a King."

"Hey, I've done a fine job holding my own, King!" Tatara protested, but Mikoto just breathed out a chuckle as he rubbed more chalk on his cue. Kimiko leaned her head onto Tatara's shoulder and he smiled and said, "Well, at least my good luck charm is here now." Kusanagi's lighter clicked shut as he lit his cigarette. He was leaning on the wall watching the game and muttered, "Don't distract him now, Kimiko-chan. He's said if he looses then he will clean the entire bar tomorrow." Kimiko nodded and looked at Mikoto. "And what about you, King? What do you have to do if _you_ lose?" His eyes flashed up at hers and he grumbled, "Then I have to hear him brag about it. But it's not going to happen."

"King's right, love." He pointed at the table with his cue. "I'm afraid it's a lost cause now. But... thank's for having confidence in me." She stood straighter and said in a meek tone. "Can... I try? I mean I've never played before but it can't be much different than put-put or air hockey right?" Totsuka smiled at her while Kusanagi and Mikoto exchanged glances. The red king then looked back at Kimiko and muttered, "You sure about that brown-eyes? I mean, one bad shot and you've got Totsuka cleaning the bar all day tomorrow."

"Well," she said, "Let's say I don't lose. What would you give me?" Mikoto smirked and Kusanagi laughed. He took the cigarette from his mouth and said, "What do you want, Kimiko-chan?" She looked at the cigarette in his hand. He had been smoking in his window every night and it blew into her and Tatara's room next door. She grinned widely and said, "If I win... you have to give up those cigarettes for the rest of the week, Izumo." He looked scared for a brief moment. "The- the rest of the week?" She nodded. She wasn't kidding. "Sure..." She took the cue from Tatara and held it shakily before smacking it against his head. "Oh! Tatara! I'm sorry." She set her hand gently on his head and he snickered. "I'm fine, love... clearly you've never handled one of these before." Kusanagi laughed at the pitiful sight. "Alright, Kimiko." Mikoto mubled under his breath, "Don't do it Izumo..." Kusanagi ignored him and said, "If you win this shot..."

"Don't do it."

"Then you can trash my cigarettes for the week." He took the box out of the pocket. She nodded, took a breath and leaned onto the pool table. Mikoto glared at her with a smirk. She ignored his knowing glance, aimed, shot... and sunk the ball in without touching the 8 ball once. Kusanagi's box of cigarettes dropped from his numb fingers as Kimiko stood up straight and confidently circled the pool table. She muttered, "excuse me." As she brushed by him then said, "Eight ball. Left corner pocket." With the smack of the cue, she sunk the final point. She then stood and tossed the pool stick to Kusanagi who caught it, still staring at the pool table in aw. Mikoto couldn't keep from laughing in his deep chuckle. "Heh. Looks like you are going to need a couple nicotine patches, Izumo." Kimiko smirked at him as Tatara wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Ah, my hero! So what should we do now that I have tomorrow off? The whole day is ours!" Mikoto set down his pool stick and looked at Kimiko again, "Where did you learn to play like that, brown eyes?" She was proudly smiling and responded, "Sorry. I wasn't trying to hustle you, Izumo, but the look on your face is priceless! I learned when I was a kid. My stepdad had one of these in his den so we... would..." She quiets down when she sees everyone look at her in surprise. She had been a clan member for a long time, but never spoken about her family. Everyone had just assumed they were all dead. She cleared her throat and said, "I'll buy you those patches if it helps, Izumo." He huffed out a chuckle and said, "Eh. Don't worry about it. I'm thinking of quitting anyway." Then Mikoto and Totsuka simultaneously said, "yea right..."

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading! I'm currently dealing with withdrawals from K: Return of Kings right now because the season has ended and I have no more chapters to write for my live fanfic. I'm glad a can write tidbits like this though. Be sure to check out the community I started called Best of the Reds for more popular stories that focus on HOMRA. Happy new year to you all. If you have any ideas for new K Chronicles episodes, I would love to hear them. Just PM me or chat with me on kik! My username is in my profile. - CC out!**


	7. Shopping Trip

**Sorry it took so long to update this one. I've got a Kimiko story that is taking up all my time.**

 **Shopping Trip**

Mikoto Suoh lit his cigarette as he leaned against one of the shop bookshelves. "Mikoto," said Kusanagi's monotone voice. "Do you really think a cigarette in a bookstore is a good idea?" Mikoto just grunted and, after a moment, held out his pack to offer a cigarette to Kusanagi who responded with a chuckle and, "Don't mind if I do."

"Where's the brat?"

"She's still reading that book she found." Kusanagi snapped his fingers to form a flame and lit his cigarette despite the disapproving glances of other shoppers. He looked back to Mikoto who had his eyes shut. It was as if he was trying to sleep while standing up. "Mikoto, you should probably stop calling her that. She's been through enough."

"I know, Izumo... I was there." Mikoto let out an aggravated sigh as he looked to the corner of the store. Sitting amongst the bean bag chairs was Anna. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her eyes were fixated on the book in her lap. "Go talk to her, Mikoto. She adores you and you know it." Mikoto just grunted as he gave an annoyed glance to his older friend. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked towards Anna.

* * *

"Oi! Chitose!" Dewa waved at his brunette friend as he roamed the hallways in the mall. "I lost you in the food court. What happen? You see some skirts you wanted to chase?"

"Yea, you could say that." Chitose leaned on the railing of the balcony which looked over the lower level. He nodded towards a tall, slender girl with dark hair. Dewa raised an eyebrow, "Her?"

"Yea. We both reached for the free sesame chicken sample at the same time in the food court."

"Ah, it must be true love."

"Shut up, Dewa. There's no such thing as true love." Chitose watched as the mysterious girl looked in shop windows. Dewa leaned on the railing next to his best friend. "You didn't used to think that. In fact, I remember a time when you were certain true love was real." Chitose gave Dewa an agitated glance then turned to lean his back on the railing. He crossed his arms and sighed as if he was about to complain more, but someone passing them caught his eye. "Kimiko-san?"

* * *

"You're never going to get away with this... you know that right?"

"Shut up, Bando," hissed Kosuke as he pressed his face against one of the tanks in the pet shop. "HOMRA needs a mascot and these little guys need homes. Kusanagi wont object to that I'm sure."

"We are talking about the same guy right? Izumo Kusanagi? The guy who treat's his uncle's bar like a temple relic?" Bando adjusted his hoodie and stared at some kittens in one of the cages. They made him slightly grin. "So what animal were you thinking?"

"Well, a snake is pretty cool. But I don't want to scare off the new girl. She might not like snakes."

"Anna? Yea, probably not." Bando tapped the glass of a fish tank and caused the little things to frantically swim around. "Why don't we just get fish? Kusanagi-san has some fish tanks in the bar."

"A fish? Bando, do you want a fish being our mascot?" Kosuke shrugged disapprovingly at the fish tank then pointed to another reptile tank. "There!"

"What?" Bando looked over Kosuke's pointed hand to see what he was talking about. Bando did a double take before saying, "Um... are you sure?"

"Positive!"

* * *

Kimiko came out of the children's dress shop and saw Dewa and Chitose casually standing in the hall. Her attention was drawn when she heard Chitose say her name. "Hey boys." She was carrying a couple shopping bags. "What are you doing out here. I thought you wanted to go to the foodcourt with Rikio."

"Nah," Dewa shrugged as he addressed her. "He wandered off in there so I came out here to find Chitose, who is a little preoccupied himself."

"Oh? With what?" Kimiko glanced over the balcony and saw a very attractive young woman in the hall below. "Oh I see... You know, Chitose, you could probably go talk to her."

"Maybe I will." Chitose shrugged as if he didn't care, but Kimiko and Dewa knew he probably did want to go talk to her. They both rolled their eyes and Dewa changed the subject. "What did you buy, Kimiko?"

"Hm? Oh," she glanced at the bags in her hands and said with a smile, "some things for Anna. Mikoto said she needed something red if she was going to be one of us."

"Well, that's nice of you. She seems like a great kid."

"Yea. I know she's quiet, but so was I a little while ago when I joined. Right?"

"Yea," Chitose said without taking his eyes off the attractive girl downstairs, "Now we can't get you to stop talking." He tried to hide the smile on his face. Kimiko opened her mouth to say something witty back to him but was stopped when a loud scream echoed from down the hall. At first, the trio thought it might be a shop lifter, but when they caught sight of a red flash they new who it must be. Kimiko just shook her head. "Just when I thought HOMRA could come to the mall without getting in trouble."

* * *

"What are you reading? Some princess book?" Anna shook her head without taking her eyes from the pages. Mikoto raised his eyebrows when she didn't respond. He kicked a bean bag beside her and fell into it with a heavy exhale. Leaning back, he blew out some smoke. "Mind if I smoke?" Anna shook her head again without looking at him. "thanks..." He looked over her shoulder to see the title of the book. _Black Heart Diary._ He had read that in school. It was pretty depressing. It was a book about an abandoned child named Korva hired by gang members as an assassin. "Don't you think that book is a little dark for a kid your age?"

"No." It was the first word she had said all day. "I don't mind the darkness. I like how Korva has friends."

"Um, hate to break it to you, princess, but those gang members are not her friends."

"I know. I don't mean them. I mean the two gang members who take her in and care for her. They don't care about her abilities. They take care of her because they are friends. They... they remind me of HOMRA."

"Why is that?" She closed the book and looked up at Mikoto who glanced away while still smoking. He waited for her to answer the question, but instead she just sat their and stared at him. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I like your red. It's so beautiful."

"What are you talking about, kid? My aura isn't even showing."

"I can still see it. Yours, Izumo's, Tatara's... everyone's aura is so beautiful. Yours is the brightest though."

Mikoto made a confused yet amused expression as he tried to understand what the child was saying.

* * *

Chitose, Dewa and Kimiko pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the flashing red aura. The moment they reached the front, a small boy with chestnut hair tumbled in front of them. "Yata-san?" The small clansman didn't respond. He instantly sprung to his feet and charged a larger kid across the floor from him. Grabbing him around the waist, he yanked them both to the ground while shouting, "That's right punk! I'm not that weak kid anymore! You can't push around a HOMRA! Mr. Mikoto's power runs through my veins! I am more powerful now than you will ever -oof..." He grunted as Dewa grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him off the ground, forcing him to stand on his toes. "Quit your squawking, ya damn crow!" He tossed Yata in the direction of Kimiko who dropped her shopping bags and reached to catch him. As soon as the short boy realized he was being practically embraced by a girl, and one with powers to sense emotions, he pushed away. "G-get off me!"

"With pleasure..." she groaned as she went to pick up her bags. "Now what's this about?" Yata shoved a harsh finger out and pointed at the large boy on the ground. "That punk used to push me around in school! He thinks just because Saru isn't with me he still can!"

"Oh yea," said Chitose as he scanned the crowd with his eyes, "Where is that Fushimi kid anyway? I thought you both have to stay with Totsuka when we are out in public."

"Why!?" Shouted the hot tempered clansman. "It's not like we need a babysitter."

"Right," muttered Dewa with a roll of the eye. "Because clearly you can stay out of trouble on your own." He helped up the kid that Yata had trackled and told him to scram. Chitose used his hands to shew everyone away. "Show's over people, get out of here. Back to your shopping." He joined Dewa and Kimiko who had circled Yata. Kimiko crossed her arms. "Ok, Misaki. Let's get you back to Tatara."

"Why can't you trust me? We are supposed to be clansmen right?"

"Yata-san... you're kinda new to all this. Over the last month you've pulled some pretty reckless stunts, so... we can't trust you on your own yet."

"oh yea well then... s-screw you guys!" He stormed away from the trio and they exchanged glances. Simultaneously they shouted, "NOT IT!"

"Kimiko! That was definitely all Kimiko!"

"Shut up, Yo! You said it last and you know it."

"No, Kimiko, he's right. You clearly said it last."

"Ugh fine!" She shoved the shopping bags towards Dewa who took them, and she turned to reluctantly follow Yata.

* * *

Fushimi swirled his straw around in his soda and poked at the ice cubes. He was the only one sitting at his table. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face them. It was Bando. "Oi, Fushimi-san..." he looked around the place. "Where's the short one?" Fushimi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Misaki got bored. He said karaoke bar's are for old guys and then took off."

"Oh... what about Totsuka?" Bando sat at the table as Fushimi lifted his hand and pointed to the small karaoke stage. The music came on and a light hit Totsuka who's facial expressions were overdone.

 _Watashi wa wakai shinu baai wa, saten de watashi o umemasu. Bara no beddo no ue de watashi o shita ni shite okimasu. Yoake ni kawa de watashi o shinku shimasu. Ai no uta no kotoba de watashi o hanarete sōshin shimasu._

Bando shivered. "Why is he singing that? It's so depressing."

"Because he's Totsuka-san. Nothing that guy does makes sense."

"Heh, well maybe not to you, Saruhiko. You'll warm up to him though. You've only been around a few weeks."

"Yea well... I get the feeling I'm not going to be able to warm up to him." Just then, Kosuke ran in with something clearly hidden in his jacket. "Hey, four-eyes. Check it out." He pulled his jacket open slightly and revealed what he was hiding in his arm.

"What is that?"

"It's our new HOMRA mascot! Pretty sick right?"

"... oh it's sick, alright."

* * *

"Misaki-san! Wait up!" Kimiko stepped beside Yata who avoided looking at her. "You know I can only sense emotions through touch, Misaki. You _can_ look me in the eye."

"I don't feel like taking my chances on that."

"Ok ok, I get it. You're a vault of secrets. I understand. But can you at least tell me what this was all about?"

"..."

"Yata-san?"

"... He... he was trying to buy the last shredder 360."

"Oh." Kimiko blinked as she tried to understand what the crap a shredder 360 was. "Well that's just... what exactly is that?" Yata sighed. "It's a new skateboard. The best."

"I didn't know you knew how to skateboard."

"Yea... I figured I could brush up on my skills and use a board for HORMA. You know... for patrol."

"uh-huh. You sure this skateboard isn't just some scheme to make you look taller?" Yata stopped in his tracks. "You're not the tallest person either, Kimiko!"

"No, but I'm taller than you." She smirked at him as his face turned red. He stared at the floor and started walking again. She followed him and spoke up. "So you knew that guy?"

"Yea. From school... He thought he ran the place. He would pick on me and Saru a lot."

"And let me guess, you picked fights with him?" Yata stopped again, this time facing Kimiko. He narrowed his gaze at her and spat out his words. "Why do you act like you know everything about me? You hardly know me."

"I know you have a temper. I know you would do anything to keep Saruhiko out of harms way. I know you are tired of getting picked on for your size. But Misaki... I also know that you are misusing these powers. You are treating them like some weapon to settle scores with a bunch of punks from your school."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"You've got a lot to learn about being a clansman, Misaki Yata. But the first thing is this." She points to the back of her shoulder where her mark is. "These tattoos don't exists to threaten people. They are a symbol of our pride."

"Our... pride?"

"Mhmm..." She patted him on the back. "So if you're not using the power in a way that would make your clan proud, then you are misusing it altogether." Yata stood quietly and scratched his collarbone where his HOMRA mark rested. Kimiko nudge his arm, causing him to flinch. "Easy, wild crow. You're wearing long sleeves, so you're fine. Let's go find Tatara."

* * *

Everyone in the small bar cheered as Tatara Totsuka bowed and left the short stage. He hurried to the three HOMRA's who were sitting at a back table. Kosuke mockingly clapped. "Bravo Bravo encore Totsuka-san!" Tatara laughed and took another bow. "Domo, Kosuke-san. So glad to see someone appreciates my singing abilities. Oi... where's Yata-san?"

"Took off," Fushimi said with a groan. He nodded towards the door. "Said this was boring."

"Quite talking crap about me, Saru," hissed a voice behind him. Fushimi turned and smirked when he realized Yata was back. Standing beside him was Totsuka's girlfriend who instantly was swept into the karaoke star's arms. "Miko, my love. You just just missed my song!"

"Aw," she frowned and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "You can just sing for me later." She wrapped her arms around his waist as Bando chuckled out, "Get a room." The two lovers ignored him, but something caught Totsuka's eye. Kosuke had drifted from the group and was now searching underneath tables for something. "Koskue? Did you loose something?"

"Eh?" He attempted to stand up and banged his head against the table. "Oof! ouch... um yea... More like... someone."

* * *

Kusanagi stood outside the mall and tossed his cigarette. Mikoto was standing there with Anna closely beside him. She kept her new book close to her chest as she stood quietly and stared at Mikoto. "M-Mikoto? Why did we get kicked out." Mikoto didn't answer, but Kusanagi kneeled beside her to respond. "Don't worry Anna. We weren't kicked out. We were just invited to smoke somewhere else. Some people were worried about the smell." She nodded and the doors to the mall opened and Chitose and Dewa were shoved out by security with Chitose grumbling, "I wasn't stalking her! ok?" He groaned and turned away from the closed doors. "Mikoto-san? Kusanagi-san? What are you guys doing out here?" Anna waved at them both and Chitose grinned and waved back. "Hey, Princess."

"We got invited to leave," Mikoto groaned and gave a mocking glance to Kusanagi. "Something about no smoking in book stores. What about you?"

"Well," Chitose turned red and Dewa stepped in front of him to help explain. "Yo kept gawking at a girl so she complained to security that we were perverts. Didn't help that I was walking around with these." He held up Kimiko's shopping bags filled with little girl clothing. Kusanagi laughed and slapped him on the back. "Too bad, but I must say that only having half of us kicked out of the mall is making progress." Just as he said that, the doors fly open and an arguing Kimiko, Totsuka, Fushimi, Yata, Bando and Kosuke all pile out followed by security. Kusanagi just shakes his head. "Now what?" Everyone starts telling their own end of the story at the same time. Anna covers her ears and Mikoto barks at them, "Pipe Down! Totsuka?"

"Hai." Totsuka steps slightly out of the group. "Well, we were all at the kareoke bar when Kosuke lost his new pet."

"It's not a pet! It's HOMRA's mascot!" He insists. Kusanagi raises an eyebrow. "An what exactly is this 'mascot' that you were going to try and bring to my bar?"

"Oh eh... um... a red tailed iguana."

"An Iguana?"

"Well, yea... the little guy needed a home."

"Well he has one now," Bando piped up. "We never could find him. He ran through crowds of people and started a panic. Then we lost him. He's still in there somewhere."

"Great..." Kusanagi shook his head and mumbled. "I can't beleive I'm waisting my youth on you people." Everyone's heads turned as the doors opened again and out walked a sad looking Rikio. He just looked at them with a sad expression and said, "They kicked me out of the food court..."

"You eat all the free samples again?"

"Is it my fault they cut those things so small!?" Kusanagi just sighed at him. "Any other problems happen that you boys want to mention?" Dewa, Chitose and Kimiko all looked at Misaki at the same time but said nothing. Everyone shook their head. "Fine. Then let's get the hell out of here." All of them walked home with Kosuke staying close to the back. Bando looked over his shoulder and winked at him and Kosuke returned the wink as his smuggled iguana moved under his jacket.

* * *

 **I really loved writing this one. I love the HOMRA members who don't get mentioned much in the anime so I tried to show of their personalities more here. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and let me know what characters you want to know more about?**


End file.
